The Dreams
by needlesofseether
Summary: The dream: Before Bella Leaves Phoenix to live with her dad in Forks WA she has a series of strange dreams. What do these dreams tell her, and are they a sign of good fortune or of an impending doom?
1. Beginning

**The dreams: Before Bella Leaves Phoenix to live with her dad in Forks WA she has a series of strange dreams. What do these dreams tell her, and are they a sign of good fortune or of an impending doom?**

**Hello fellow fans! This is my first public shot at a Twilight fanfic. I appreciate any input and comments and hope everyone enjoys!!**

**Just a warning that these are works in progress. The grammar is bad, and these chapters will probably be redone. And of course I do not own any part of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

A gentle caressing wind blew my lackluster hair across my face, knocking me out of my perfectly good fantasy. Blinking my day dreams away, I looked around to see where the surprising chilly Phoenix air was coming from. Crossing over from my comfortable position on the couch I found the window that was blatantly left open despite the air conditioning in the house cranked up to the maximum. I sighed to myself, 'Renee'. Usually the thought of my absent minded mother would make me smile. Her mistakes were never hurtful or vicious, but silly and enduring in a way that only Renee could make work. But for reasons I knew well enough thinking of her would not bring any good emotions right now.

Shutting the window I turned to see exactly what I would be missing. The same living room that I was used to. I don't know what I would really miss in this town besides Renee. Of course the sun, and big city would be gone as well. But I knew that was not the reason I was so sad.

Besides Renee I didn't have much I was leaving, yet, she was my best friend. Even during the times I couldn't take her seriously, she knew me the best and of course could read me so easily. I better look around now when I still had the chance. The rooms were all there, looking the exactly the same. The kitchen, our living room, and the guest room that Renee tried to redo 2 years ago. It is still a mess, thank God that phase was short lived enough not to go through the whole house.

I climbed back to my room and just stared at my suitcases. Slumping on my bed I started looking for anything that might distract me from my thoughts. Since all my c.d.'s were pack away I grabbed my book on the nightstand and opened it to the first page. It was meant to be my sanity on the flight, but being in my own house seemed like a bigger challenge at the moment. Laying down I curled up and started trying to get sucked into the plot. Though it was a good book, it just wasn't enough to distract me from my thoughts or heavy eyelids. 'Remember Bella, your doing this for Renee, your doing this for Renee.' Closing my eyes and grabbing a fleece blanket from the end of my bed, I kept repeating my phrase until I fell asleep.

I have never been one to dream much. So why was I standing in the rain?? I looked around this strange place. It reminded me of Forks, but at the same time this was not the same place I used to visit almost every childhood summer. Taking everything in I realized I was in a forest. The green scenery was almost overwhelming, and the foliage felt way too thick. I didn't bother to look up because I knew if I could see the sky it would be grey without a hint of sun, and the moss grew on BOTH sides of the trees. "Great". There is absolutely no hope of getting out. Bushing branches aside I started attempting to try to climb my way out of this place.

Even my dream self was clumsy… I barely managed to keep myself from falling, and I had no idea where in the name of God I was going. As I tripped over what seemed like the 100th root, I was getting frustrated…fast. "Its just a dream, I can wake up!" I've never had to will myself up from a dream, but after a little bit, there didn't seem to be much hope. "Could there be something out there worse than a nightmare?" I asked the tree that was keeping my balance at the moment. Going on ahead, my eyes finally saw something that resembled light despite the downpour. Pushing back the pine needles there seemed to be an area devoid of stupid trees. As I stepped into the small area I looked around for anything distinguishable that might trigger a memory from one of my trips to visit Charlie. Well, it didn't seem that way…this area was extremely small with plenty of dark green grass and a thick wall of trees around the meadow in a circle. Rolling my eyes I took a step back to go into the forest.

'Umph'

'This…isn't…right'

I turned around to see what should have been a simple weave through to escape, was solid as a rock. 'That explains why my back hurts so much' Even though it appeared to be a gap between some trees was completely and without a doubt solid. Pounding my fist did not seem to do any good, but the release I was getting was a definite positive. I was hitting forever I heard something low come from behind me. Whatever it was sounded mean, and in this hell called a dream most likely wanted to hurt me. 'Please let me be wrong' I slowly backed around head first, followed by my shoulder, then my body. Nothing was there. 'But that growl had to come from somewhere.' But I was too scared to move. Trembling actually. Still facing the meadow I put my hand behind me, and felt…nothing!


	2. The Fight and a Savior

**Hi again all! I realized the first chapter was way too long for one sitting, but Im wondering if these chapters are just too long period...hmmm...to be investigated soon. **

**I do not own any part of twilight, new moon, or eclipse...but if I did...it would be awsome, plus Id already know what happens in Breaking Dawn instead of having to wait for it... (**

My body whipped around and ran so fast I surprised myself

My body whipped around and ran so fast I surprised myself. And while I was stumbling I was praying to whoever was possibly listening that I would wake up before I found out if pain was real in dreams or not. Pounding steps echoed behind me, something large. I continued stumbling over roots and whipping into branches. It seemed that one minute my body was running and then pinned to the ground another. Two giant hands held down my shoulders pressing my face deeper into the muddy and cold ground. That deep and powerful growling noise came down to my ear followed closely by something wet that covered my neck and ears.

I was scared for my life. Though while I should have been thinking of how to escape, or how I could possibly live through this 'dream' attack. The experience reminded me of something that happened back in La Push a long time ago. When I went to visit Charlie one summer many, many years ago, we were on a sandy part of the beach ready to go to the fishing boat and before I knew it, a German Shepherd named Baby jumped on my back and licked my neck till it was almost chapped. As I turned my head to look at my attacker I suddenly felt all the weight lift off my back.

A fight suddenly erupted behind me. And I was too scared to look behind me. Everything was happening so fast and my mind was blurring. It took all the 'dream' strength that I could muster to just lift my head out of the mud and see what was unfolding behind me.

I was right about one thing. One of the two creatures battling was a giant dog. Very big, very furry, very very mean…but it looked like the thing that got him off of me was a person. This lifted my spirits slightly, enough that I found a way to the closest tree and propped myself against it to watch what was unfolding. 'maybe my psyche will get me out of this if I watch this fight. This is probably the reason why I don't dream much.' There was something beautiful about the way they fought. Such elegance, like I've never seen in any kind of fight before. Even the human. This pale human fighting this beast with grace, more like a dancer than a fighter. Tearing at each others necks. Clawing and punching one another. I want to look away, but I cant. Something was drawing me in, maybe the power, or maybe a factor I couldn't factor in. Soon the giant dog, or wolf or whatever it was got a hold of the human and threw him against a tree with so much force that the tree broke in half on impact. I took a sharp breath, which was enough to get the animals interest.

Its dark eyes stared right at me. As it walked towards me I could see its teeth, its giant paws, and all the muscles that rippled as it got closer and closer. I just sat there nothing going through my mind, except watching this monster get close to me.

'I'm going to die…I cant believe this is really it…'

After what seemed like eternity, I was staring face to face with this animal. It almost was smirking at me 'If an animal could smirk'. The growling smirk spread the scariest heat I have ever experienced through my bones. I could feel the pain that he wanted to inflict, and the want he had for me. As it opened his mouth and came closer to my throat he was knocked out away by the human. My rescuer stood in front of me, eyes looking down and hand extended. I had to remind myself to breathe for a moment. I took his and allowed him to pull me up and let his arm support my weight. Which was good because the shock was still working its way through my body.

'Are you ok?' He asked me in a velvet voice. I turned to look at his face. To take in every detail about the dream man that saved me. But all I could see was his dark eyes. They were mesmerizing. I couldn't help but be sucked into them.

'Are you ok?' he asked again.

I nodded, still more than entranced.

'Good' 'Because your all mine' And with that he parted his lips and his shiny teeth went straight for my neck.


End file.
